Through its annual conferences, the Society for Integrative Oncology (SIO) provides a significant forum for presentation of current research and ground-breaking clinical applications of Complementary and Alternative Medicine (CAM) therapies in cancer care. Moreover, these conferences provide an atmosphere conducive to the exchange of important information, while promoting a deeper appreciation of how CAM can combine with conventional approaches in medicine to achieve optimal therapeutic outcomes for cancer patients. These objectives work in accordance with the mission of the NIH, as a mechanism of "science in pursuit of fundamental knowledge about the nature and behavior of living systems and the application of that knowledge to extend healthy life and reduce the burdens of illness and disability." These critical, high-level scientific conferences have been held annually since 2005, providing meaningful, current data on the integration of CAM modalities in the conventional care of cancer patients. This year, the venue is again New York -home to an expansive, forward thinking medical population that includes researchers and clinicians from some of the most prestigious traditional and complementary medicine training and research programs in the country. The large number of local CAM professionals is thus leveraged not only as a potential audience, but as members of the Faculty. The non-profit Society for Integrative Oncology (SIO) was established to be the prime driving force for the reasoned application of evidence-based CAM therapies into conventional cancer care. The SIO is the main sponsor of this conference;the Scientific Program Committee includes senior professionals from major cancer centers throughout the United States and member countries. We anticipate over 300 attendees, primarily active CAM and conventional practitioners involved in cancer patient care. A large minority of oncologists is expected to take part. The specific aims of this application are to establish an annual evidence-based meeting to: 1) introduce recent clinical and basic science evidence regarding Integrative therapies in cancer care to new and established investigators; 2) promote collaboration between national and international centers of excellence in Integrative Oncology to enhance availability of high quality research in complementary and alternative methods of symptom management; 3) provide continuing education and a forum for exchange of future research ideas between experienced investigators and integrative practitioners. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Complementary and Alternative medical (CAM) therapies are used by a large majority of cancer patients, usually without sufficient research into their mechanisms of action, efficacy, or toxicity. The Society for Integrative Oncology (SIO) is devoted to the prudent research and clinical application of CAM therapies in cancer. The annual SIO International Conference, and the Society's journal, serve as vehicles to review and discuss research and clinical outcomes of CAM use in the oncology milieu.